


The Universe Fought

by cloudwisp



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Oneshot, Other, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwisp/pseuds/cloudwisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nagisa-kun… do you think it’s possible for people to be meant for one another? Like the universe fought for them to… Be?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Universe Fought

**Author's Note:**

> "Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together?  
> Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences." — Emery Allen
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Looking at the person laying on the beach next to him Rei felt that feeling stirring in his chest again, like all the stars in the dark sky above them were sparkling inside his chest. 

Nagisa shone brighter than the full moon, their beautiful hair falling across their forehead and wisps of golden eyelashes rested on their cheeks. They were the picture of perfection and Rei had never been more in … awe of another person. 

The small swimmer brought their hand over to Rei’s and linked their fingers together, Nagisa’s hands were warm and perfect - slightly cracked and rough but still perfect. It was an odd feeling, to know that everything about Rei seemed to just fit with Nagisa, they clicked, they were completely compatible…Nagisa’s fingers laced between Rei’s beautifully and when cuddling his datemate could tuck in closely and snug.

None of this was coincidental Rei was sure, although he lived by theorems and formulae there was something about Nagisa broke away from science and reason…

“Nagisa-kun… do you think it’s possible for people to be meant for one another? Like the universe fought for them to… Be?” he asked tentatively.

Nagisa opened their eyes after a moment and looked to Rei with those bright orbs of theirs, the constellations of freckles on their cheeks reflecting those in the sky. They smiled widely, a cute pink curve and giggled softly.

“Yes, I do, Rei-chan. Why do you ask?”

Rei felt his cheeks grow warm, he was glad Nagisa hadn’t thought his idea was odd or silly. That was good. Why was he asking, Nagisa ought to know that.

“I’m just so in love with you, Nagisa.” Rei rewarded himself silently for not stuttering. 

Nagisa’s eyes seemed to sparkle as they regarded Rei with a beautiful grin. 

“I’m in love with my Rei-chan too, of course,” they giggled again. Nagisa gently closed the gap between the two and tapped their nose against Rei’s softly, “You’re so sweet Rei-chan! The stars willed you to be with me, I know it!!”

Rei’s blush intensified and he trained his eyes on the zig-zagged pattern of Nagisa’s sundress. “I think so too.”

Nagisa laid back down facing the navy sky above and threw their connected hands up to the stars peppering the darkness, “Thank you, Universe-san!!” Nagisa bellowed, their eyes squeezed shut.

Rei smiled at Nagisa’s antics and pressed a kiss to his datemate’s cheek before whispering to himself, “Thank you, Universe-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ~*


End file.
